Sloppy Seconds
by Momochan
Summary: COMPLETED! Jonouchi has been saving his first kiss for his first true love. However, when that kiss is stolen from him by Seto, to what lengths will he go to get it back? SxJ
1. Kiss the Boys

Yes finally I got this fic out of my head and into a story. It's a funny thing the idea for this fic. In all actuality there was another fic I wanted to work on before this one, but then one day I was watching Elimidate (real funny dating show although not as funny as Fifth Wheel), and I remember that these two girls were making out with this guy, and then they looked over at the third girl and asked her why she didn't want to join, and she proceeded to say: "I don't want your sloppy seconds you wanna be lesbos."

So then I was like, "hmm I like that word…sloppy seconds….that sure would make a great title for a fanfic…" And then an idea hit me! Also I had just got done looking at one of the doujinshis I got at an anime convention. It was my favorite one, because it had such a sweet plotline about Seto stealing a kiss from Jonouchi. However, my version is much different, but the concept is about the same.

So I guess what I'm saying is that this story is a product of reading too much doujinshi and watching needless dating shows. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**_ ::Glares at readers suspiciously, while clutching onto her Yugi plushie. Suddenly a hand appears out of no where, slaps her with a court notice that states she doesn't own Yugioh in any way shape or form, and then takes the Yugi plushie away from her::_

**Sloppy Seconds**

Chp1 Kiss the Boys

_A playful touch, a light caress, a joining of two hearts starting from the lips and melded at the soul. And then in a moment it's over…_

Jonouchi Katsuya felt his heart jump in his chest as he stared at the boy in front of him through wide honey eyes. He then slowly drifted his eyelids shut as his heart began to melt to degrees he never knew possible. All thoughts of reason and consciousness then fled his mind as he mentally stared out in front of himself and was surprised by what he saw. There before him was an extremely flushed blonde firmly locked in a passionate kiss with the last person he ever expected, Seto Kaiba!

**::Next Scene::**

Jonouchi let out a strained breath as he trudged his way up a steep flight of stairs. He then let out a low sigh as he reminisced on the reason he had come there. Lately Jonouchi had been constantly tardy for school and it was all due to a late part time job he had recently taken. However, he could never tell his teachers that was the reason he kept sleeping in because he wasn't even aloud to have an after school job. Especially a job that caused him to work graveyard shifts, but Jonouchi really had no choice. What with his dad spending all the rent money on booze they would both be booted out on the street in no time. Therefore, due to his constant tardiness Jonouchi's homeroom teacher had threatened to give him detention for a week if he was late one more time.

So then Jonouchi had to make a choice. There was no way he could be considered late if he never went to school at all. That was why Jonouchi decided to sneak on the roof until class ended and maybe catch up on his sleep. Sure he could have done that at his house, but Jonouchi wasn't really fond of his home life. Not with his drunken abusive father always there, and if he hung out anywhere else he would get caught playing hookie for sure and well he didn't even want to think of the consequences.

If he stayed here the worse that would happen would be his nosey homeroom teacher would call his house and ask why he was absent, and knowing his father he would be to intoxicated to give a damn, nonetheless remember the conversation in the morning.

Finally reaching the top of the roof Jonouchi took a moment to catch his breath before his eyes caught a sight that surprised him. "Kaiba?"

Seto was sitting on the floor of the roof leaned up against the building, typing diligently away at his laptop. So preoccupied was the young brunet by his work he didn't even seem to notice Jonouchi's presence not more then three feet away from him.

_'This is gonna be good.'_ Smirked Jonouchi as he crept quietly towards the busy teen.

"Hello puppy." Droned Seto without even raising an eye.

'Damn…' 

"So what are you doing up here? Don't you know no one is allowed on the roof?" Questioned Jonouchi sourly. He didn't want to show it, but he was more then a little upset that he had lost his chance to scare the impenetrable Seto Kaiba. He at least wanted to see the brunet jump and if he was lucky he might have even managed to get him to fall off the roof.

Jonouchi smiled grimly at the thought as he continued to only wish.

"I should be saying the same to you." Shrugged Seto as he seemed unaffected by the others queer smirk.

"Well I have an excuse." Seto raised a brow to Jonouchi, signifying that he was curious, but not enough to divert his eyes or his attention away from his work. "I'm a delinquent. I can do whatever I damn well please."

Seto let out a small arrogant laugh as his typing speed began to slow but didn't exactly stop. The triumphant smirk on Jonouchi's face was too much for Seto not to be willing to crush. "Yeah, so. And I'm rich. I can do whatever I damn well please also!"

"So I figured Moneybags!" Chortled Jonouchi. He then approached Seto and stood directly over the boy and hummed. "Soooo whatcha doin?

Seto's face tightened out of irritation as Jonouchi completely blocked off all the light to his computer. "Something much too complicated for your simple mind to grasp so would you please mind backing off."

Jonouchi merely grunted in response as he decided to step away without any fuss and leaned his head on the wall next to Seto. He then let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms high into the air before his eyes wandered back down onto Seto's lap. He then blinked with confusion as he realized that Seto was right. He had absolutely no idea what the other was doing and there was no point in trying to figure it out. If he wanted to learn anything he would have went to school.

'Wait…I am at school…' 

Finally thoroughly bored Jonouchi began to whistle. He then coughed as he realized he had been mimicking the theme song to pokemon, before he tapped his foot on the ground irritably.

Seto felt his patience slip as he tried his hardest to ignore the blonde standing next to him. It wasn't until Jonouchi began to crack his knuckles and every other joint in his body that the young CEO finally snapped.

"Look puppy, why don't you go and do something constructive for a change. Like I don't know…jump off the roof!"

"You know what Seto! You're a complete Ass!" Barked Jonouchi as he felt entirely offended. How could Seto say such a thing when he hadn't even uttered a single word to the boy? Sure he had been thinking the same thing but that was beside the point.

"Better a _complete_ 'Ass' then a _half_-wit like you." Drawled Seto arrogantly.

"That's it Seto! Me and you! Let's settle this once and for all!" Thundered Jonouchi as he yanked his jacket off and threw it to the floor. "Just two hits and it will all be over. That's right, me hitting you and you hitting the ground!"

Jonouchi slightly winced as Seto slammed his laptop shut. He then calmly took off his glasses and placed them in his front pocket.

Suddenly Jonouchi felt his nerve disappear as Seto stood to his feet and stared at him. It wasn't until then that Jonouchi realized just how tall the other was compared to him, however he didn't really care. Jonouchi had taken guys out twice Seto's size, then again Jonouchi couldn't forget what happened the last time he tried to attack Kaiba.

It was then that Jonouchi felt his blood completely freeze when Seto grabbed his chin roughly and forced Jonouchi to look him straight in the eyes. Had his veins not turned so cold from Seto's artic gaze, Jonouchi would have made a move of protest, but for some reason he just couldn't get his body to respond

"You know what." Smirked Seto as he pulled Jonouchi's face closer burying his icy orbs further into to Jonouchi's heart. "You talk way too much."

Jonouchi's eyes widened as he stared back at Seto in a stupor. Jonouchi could hardly believe what was going on. He then made of move to protest but realized he was unable to do so. How could he when Seto now had his lips captured in a heated kiss?

Now the only thing he could do was gaze at the other intently in order to read Seto's intentions through eyes but was unable to do so. Somehow Jonouchi's eyelids had fell shut as he melted into Seto's lips.

A severe heat was now surrounding his heart as all thoughts of reason left his mind. Never before had Jonouchi felt the touch of another's lips, although it was something he had imagined more than once before. However this was nothing like any dream Jonouchi had. The intensity of reality was by far overwhelming. It didn't even matter to Jonouchi that the person he was experiencing this with was Kaiba.

However Jonouchi's senses began to grow hazy as he felt his head go light and his body get weak. It was as though Seto was draining out all his life as his lips ravished the waning teens mouth. Then it finally hit Jonouchi. The bittersweet feeling of exhaustion was due to the blonde's sudden lack of oxygen.

Not wanting to end the moment Jonouchi instinctively opened his mouth to breath, but realized his mistake too late. Seto took this opportunity plunder Jonouchi's mouth as a new fire burned from within the boy.

The mixture of passion and the taste that was Seto was almost too much for Jonouchi to handle as a soft whimper escaped his throat followed by a stimulated moan. He then struggled against the brunet as he felt a conquering tongue try to overtake him from the inside out. Determined not to be beaten Jonochi fought back with as much force his light head and weak body could muster. He then leaned into Seto's chest for support and smirked by the aroused moan it elicited from the brunet's throat.

However, his small victory was quickly cut short as Jonouchi met his limits and nearly passed out. Their kiss was then violently broken when Jonouchi fell into Seto's chest. It was at that point he momentarily blacked out before his eyes popped open and he realized he was now being held in Seto's strong arms.

Lips finally apart, Jonouchi was no longer under the brunet's spell as reality hit him harder then he had ever been hit in his life. Jonouchi quickly pushed himself out of Seto's grip as he stepped back from Seto and looked at him in pure horror. He then brought a hand to his lips and blinked at the hand furiously. After what felt like more then a moment his eyes drifted away from the hand and back to Seto.

The brunet stared back at Jonouchi through cold emotionless eyes, and didn't utter a single word. Jonouchi opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself short of a breath. What was he suppose to say?

It wasn't until Seto gave Jonouchi a small queer smirk that Jonouchi felt his voice return.

"You…" Quivered out Jonouchi.

"Hmm." hummed Seto. He then muttered something else under his breath before he picked up his laptop and walked away.

"You…" Stammered Jonouchi again as it suddenly became the only word in his vocabulary. He then watched helplessly as Seto disappeared down the roof steps without so much of an explanation for his action's or even a goodbye.

**::Next Scene::**

"Hey Jou! What's up?" Greeted Yugi as he ran to catch up with his best friend.

"Dude, why weren't you in class today?" Exclaimed Honda as he followed behind Yugi.

"He was probably taking a snooze out on the roof." Laughed Anzu as she gave the guilty looking Jonouchi a sly glance.

"Jou…are you alright?" Questioned Yugi as he realized Jonouchi was staring at the ground as though he hadn't even heard them.

"What?" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he suddenly awoke from his daze. "I-I well uh…"

"Man you must be more tired then I thought." Frowned Anzu as she gave the blonde a concerned look and then put a hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to be sick…how late did you work last night?"

"Oh no. I'm fine." Assured Jonouchi as he turned a face away from Anzu's probing eyes.

"Well I don't know. You seem a little…out of it." Trailed Yugi as he searched Jonouchi's eyes.

"Yeah. And your all flushed." Added Anzu.

"Oh no! I'm perfectly fine. Couldn't be better!" Shouted Jonouchi loudly as he waved his hands into the air defensively. He then began to laugh dumbly causing all his friends to stare at him and sweat. "I just didn't go to class today because I didn't want to be late. Sensei told me that if I was late one more time she would give me detention for a week and well I couldn't have that. There is no way I'm gonna waste what little time I have between class and work at school!"

"Hmm, seems a little twisted that a teacher's attempt at making you take school more seriously resulted in you just not going at all." Grimaced Honda.

"Jou…" Started Yugi. "I don't think this job is really the best thing for you. Maybe Grandpa can give you a job at the game shop."

"Naa." Shrugged Jonouchi as he smiled back at Yugi reassuringly. "I don't want to trouble you and your grandpa anymore then I already have, besides the old stitch doesn't even pay you so what makes you think he would do that much for me?"

"He would if it meant help-"

"Yeah he would just do it out of charity and well that's okay." Interrupted Jonouchi as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Besides I picked a late job on purpose. It's better I work at night so no one recognizes me. If I got caught with a part time job I would get killed for sure."

"Okay…only if you think you can handle it." Sighed Yugi with defeat.

"Aye I think I can handle it. I just need a few more weeks to get settled and I'm sure I'll get the hang of this!"

"You need to stop missing school now!" Snapped Anzu as she grabbed Jonouchi by the ear. "Otherwise you will be stuck at that dead end job for the rest of your life and you are so much better then that Katsuya!"

"Aiii-eiii ahhh!" Wailed Jonouchi as he struggled against Anzu's hold but failed. "Yes mam!"

Satisfied with Jonouchi's response Anzu finally released the blonde who immediately grabbed his ear in pain. "Yeah…I definitely won't be missin school tomorrow."

'There's someone I need to talk to.'

**::Next Scene::**

Jonouchi tossed in his bed for the fifth time that night, before he threw his pillow over his head and huffed. Throughout the night Jonouchi had gone through many stages of emotion as he continued to torture himself.

First embarrassment: How could he have let Seto kiss him? He was better then that!

Then guilt: Why did he enjoy it? How could he have enjoyed it? This was Seto for gods sake!

Eventually denial: He was just tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. How could anyone expect him to think clearly, and he always seemed to lose it around Seto. It wasn't his fault that he let Seto kiss him and somehow fooled him into liking it.

However now Jonouchi had reached the final stage, anger. Jonouchi wasn't much of a sentimental person. Maybe on a few occasions he would be, especially when it came to his friends or his little sister, but for the most part he wasn't.

However Jonouchi did have his moments and this just happened to be one of his most sensitive areas. There was a reason Jonouchi had never been kissed before and that reason dated far back into his childhood.

When Jonouchi's parents were still together he and Shizuka were never apart. She was literally his best friend! They did everything together! However as Jonouchi got older he began to realize there were other girls besides Shizuka around him. Girls that he could do things with that he would never dream of doing with his sister, and well what with all the television and manga he saw Jonochi decided maybe he could experiment with them.

That was until his sister found out about his plans. The first time he ever tried to kiss another girl Shizuka got so mad she ran away and didn't talk to him all day. Finally when Jonouchi asked her why she literally chewed him out for something he didn't even get a chance to do yet.

She then went on a rant about how Jonouchi should never kiss another person unless he really loved them. She then told him that a person's first kiss was the most important thing in the world because if you saved your first kiss for your first love you would end up staying together forever.

Still not familiar with the nature of relationships Jonouchi took Shizuka's words to heart. They then became a meaningful part of his life as Jonouchi guarded both his heart and his lips well. However, once Jonouchi got older he realized that his sister's theory was just a whimsical tale concocted by a fanatical girl who had read one too many Cinderella stories. Then again Jonouchi had spent so many years and lost so many opportunities (well not many, but enough) all due to a belief that had been etched into his psyche since childhood. Therefore, his first kiss had become something he simply could not throw away idly.

It was now an important part of his heart. A small hope that still held truth in a darkening world. And then in a flash that hope had been stolen from him! Before Jonouchi had a chance to breath Seto had stolen one of the most important dreams Jonouchi had held to his heart.

"I'll make Seto take that kiss back if it's the last thing I do!" Declared Jonouchi as he finally rolled over in his bed and passed out.

To Be Continued…

Well there it is, the first chapter. I know it is kind of short compared to how long my chapters usually are, but I don't plan on making this fic very long. It will probably be only 3 chapters at the most.

Originally I didn't even plan on writing this fic. I had another SetoxJou fic I wanted to work on, but that one is a little more dramatic and drawn out, and will probably be much longer. Therefore I decided why not start off with something small and then work my way up for a big commitment. Besides I really like how this fic is turning out. I already started the next chapter, and I'm having some fun with it!

I mean what's more fun that torturing poor Jouchan? TORTURING SETO! WAHAHAHA! Good times…speaking of which! I'm so happy. All of the new doujinshis I bought have finally come in. It was a really weird mix of stuff too.

One was a YamixYugi doujin (Cross Soul II), that was probably the most graphic one, but it was still really sweet. The other was a YamixSeto and BakuraxSeto pairing (Eclipse II), which is something I'm not really use to seeing. I mean I guess between Seto and Bakura, I can see the evil tombrobber dominating, but I'm still an advent SetoxYami lover…I have trouble seeing Seto as the girly type and even in the case where Bakura was with Seto, Bakura had to use force to get his way. Seto wasn't going to go down without a fight! Oh well the art was beautiful and the story was so sweet…Finally I got this really cute gag doujinshi that was a SetoxYami pairing (Odysseia). I really did like the art in it and it was hilarious. I love Meiji Kimera! I really think that Boko Boko Hoten and Meiji Kimera are my two favorite doujinshi artist groups!

Sadly I am now broke, so I guess I will stop shopping. Besides I need to save up for the next convention in November. Maybe I'll just do something more constructive for a change. Like finish up the next chapter of this fic…NAAAHHH!

::Pulls out her doujinshis and proceeds to read them::


	2. Second Time Around

So sorry everyone. I really meant to update last week, but I went out of town for Fall Break and totally forgot! Oh well….my break is ::sniff:: over now, and I have to go back to school ;;…but on the upside I finally updated!

Oh, and of course thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm also happy that some of you who read my other fics like me enough to read my new stuff! I guess that just lets me know I'm doin something right…heh what with school and all my failing grades, I rarely feel that way…Arghh! Will not get depressed. Especially not after writing this chapter! After reading over it, I couldn't help but laugh to myself! Momo just loves to be evil and torture her favorite characters and the readers.

I'm just kind of sad that this fic is so short because I'm having so much fun writing it! I'm already almost done writing the last chapter. So anyhow, I hope you guys like this fic as much as I do and I guess I don't really have anything else to say besides enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Beware of the authoress! Do not feed the fangirls! Do not claim to own Yugioh and it's cast! Bisho crossing! Caution wet floor!

**Sloppy Seconds**

Chp2 Second Time Around

_Searching for the deeper meaning. The truth of heart masked by deception. But in that moment that are lips connect, the veil of darkness sweeps past our souls…_

"Gawd I hate public schools." Muttered Seto as he shoved his way down a crowded hall full of teenagers who were either giggling at him senselessly or attempting to look under the skirts of those who were giggling.

"Cheap crap." Huffed Seto as he tapped his locker twice and then kicked the one below it. The locker door then immediately flung open spitting a language book at him in the process.

"Tell me again why I don't go to private school?" Frowned Seto before he remembered that the only thing worse then obnoxious hormone giddy teenagers was two-faced snooby bureaucrat adolescents. At least here he wouldn't be challenged by every snot nosed brat who took it upon themselves to dispute his intelligence and his company all because he more then likely bought their rich daddy's company out. And then there was the other reason…

"We need to talk!" Thundered Jonochi as he slammed Seto's locker door shut and glared at the brunet angrily.

'Well speak of the doggy.'

Seto stared at Jonouchi blankly before a malicious smirk played its way on his lips. "Sure thing Puppy."

"What?" Blinked Jonouchi wildly. He then began to wonder how cold hell had frozen over to as he realized that Seto had actually agreed with him.

"I would love to talk to you right now, but sadly I don't speak mutt. So unless you can find me a translator I really can't help you."

"Why you ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" Wailed Jonouchi. However his rage fell on absent ears as Jonouchi noticed Seto had already walked off and was now entering class.

Jonouchi held his fist together tightly and trembled before he punched the locker in front of him and kicked it out of rage. His eyes then widened as a chemistry book flew out of Seto's locker and clocked him in the face.

Seto felt and eye roll surface as Jonouchi came storming into his class and slammed his hands down on his desk. Seto merely glanced over at the hands and then raised a brow toward Jonouchi calmly.

"LISTEN YOU!" Barked Jonuchi, his face now an angry shade of red. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"Mr. Jonouchi!" Snapped a painfully familiar voice. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I will not have you disrupting my class. Now get to your class right now and stop badgering Kaiba!"

"But-" Jonouchi's protest caught in his throat as the teacher standing above him glared. "Yes Sensei, mam."

**::Next Scene::**

Jonouchi silently cursed to himself as he trudged his way home. "Dammit, it's like that jerk is avoiding me or something!" All day Jonouchi had been trying to get a hold of Seto and had failed miserably.

It had suddenly become clear to the blonde that he and Seto rarely ran into each other. For the past couple of years they had been going to the same school, and the most Jonouchi usually saw of the other was when they were in some kind of life or death situation or involved in some kind of dueling competition.

Then again that was plenty of time spent in the presence of Seto Kaiba. Jonouchi wasn't too fond of the other and had been certain Seto felt the same way. However, if that were the case then why did Seto kiss him?

"ARGGHHH!" Bellowed Jonouchi as he ruffled his fingers through his hair messily. "I got to know! I have to know! No matter how many times I think about it I just can't figure it out! But now school's over and Kaiba is long gone. Now what should I do? I don't think I can hold out another day without talking to him!"

Jonouchi's question was soon answered though as he gazed into the sky out of frustration and caught a glance at his solution. "That's right! Kaibacorp!" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he stared at the towering building centered in the middle of downtown Domino. He then ran off in order to catch the nearest bus.

Upon reaching his destination Jonouchi gaped at the soaring skyscraper before him in awe. Jonouchi could hardly believe the size of the building as he began to realize it was the biggest one in the area. "Hmm. Seems the old boy must be compensating for something." Chuckled Jonouchi heartily before he finally made his way inside. He was then nearly run over by a stampede of executives who raced past him in a crazed frenzy.

After recovering from the moment Jonouchi redirected his attention to a nearby receptionist at the front desk. "Hmm maybe she can help me find Kaiba." Mumbled Jonouchi as he made his way towards her and leaned over the counter. "Uh excuse me."

The woman completely ignored Jonouchi as she continued to fiddle with a nearby filing cabinet. Assuming the woman hadn't heard him Jonouchi tapped his hand on the counter restlessly and coughed. "ERHUM!"

"Yes!" Snapped the woman sharply as she finally acknowledged Jou's presence.

"Uh, yes mam. I was looking for Kaiba."

The woman raised a brow to Jonouchi dubiously before she looked the boy up and down and snorted. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Well no…" Started Jonouchi just before he was rudely interrupted.

"Then I can't help you until you do. Thank you and good day the exit is to-"

"Aye now wait just a minute!" Barked Jonouchi as he finally realized the woman had been snubbing him from the start. "I came here to see Kaiba and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You and every other wanna be duelist. Let me guess. You want an autograph. Well I'm sorry but Mr. Kaiba is too busy to take care of you're little fanatical whims."

"To HELL I want his autograph!" Thundered Jonouchi as he waved his fist into the air. "Kaiba can take his autographs and shove them up his-"

"Security. We have a situation at the first floor reception desk."

Jonouchi's blood grew cold as his face went white. "Now wait just a minute. There's no need to resort to calling the authorities. I just came here to give Kaiba…his err…homework. Yeah that's right his homework." Laughed Jonouchi as he raised his school bag high into air.

The receptionist glared at the anxious Jonouchi suspiciously before she decided to hang up her phone. "You go to Mr. Kaiba's school?"

Jonouchi nodded his head frantically as the woman eyed him suspiciously. "I thought he went to private school…" Muttered the woman as she stared at her desk with confusion and then turned back towards the sweating Jonouchi.

"Well you should have just said so to begin with instead of wasting my time. Just give that to me and I'll have someone bring it to Mr. Kaiba shortly." Snapped the woman as she made a grab for Jonouchi's bag.

"Oh no that won't do." Cried Jonouchi nervously as he snatched the bag away. "You see this is a very important project that I need to give to Kaiba myself!"

"Reallllly." Droned the woman as she reached over for her phone and proceeded to call security again.

"No seriously. It's a class assignment that's kind of complicated so I need to explain it to Kaiba myself so there won't be any confusion."

"Well I'm pretty sure Mr. Kaiba is competent enough to figure it out himself." Frowned the woman.

"Well I suppose he is, but don't blame me if he gets a bad grade because he didn't complete the assignment correctly." Sighed Jonouchi as he set his bag down and began to walk away. "I mean it is only worth twenty percent of his final grade, but it's not like it would hurt me none. It sure wouldn't be on _my_ head."

"Wait." Shouted the receptionist in a panicked voice. She then paused for a moment as though she were debating in her mind what to do.

"Yeees?" Slurred Jonouchi as he turned an eye towards the woman smugly.

"Fine. Go ahead and take it to him." Sighed the woman as she hung her head down with defeat. At this point she was certain Jonouchi was lying to her, but didn't want to take any chances. The last thing she wanted was for Kiaba to find out it was her fault he made a failing grade, that is if Jonouchi was speaking the truth. "Mr. Kaiba's office is on the 10th floor."

"Thanks mam. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated!" Chirped Jonouchi as he snatched up his book bag and hopped towards the elevator.

"What an idiot. I can't believe she actually fell for that!" Laughed Jonouchi once he was well out of earshot. "Then again I guess it was because she was scared shitless of Kaiba…I wonder what kind of boss he must be to make his employees so fearful?" Jonouchi shuddered at the thought before he shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

**::Next Scene::**

Seto shut his laptop, before he turned around in his seat and quietly stared out the window. The city was now paved with bright and dark flashes of life as people scurried to and fro. It was now rush hour, a time where the whole world was in a constant state of chaos, and Seto was in no less of a position. Since the moment he had set foot in the building the young CEO had been moving in fast forward trying to take care of the latest crisis to hit Kaibacorp.

"Well seems as though I spared myself about 5 minutes." Sighed Seto as he stared at his watch and leaned back in his seat. He then shut his eyes just before they instantly popped back open.

"Yes, Komae." Gritted Seto as the familiar buzzing sound of his secretary's intercom rang loudly in his ears.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, there's a young man here who says he needs to see you." Replied the woman her voice questionably strained.

"Komae, I'm about to go to a meeting in less than 3 minutes, so why the hell did you schedule me an appointment now!" Snapped Seto as he kept his eyes shut and leaned his forehead into his hand.

"Sir, I didn't. The young man just barged his way up here and insisted on seeing you." Seto internally groaned as a few ideas of who the person might be came to mind. However, before he had time to make up some kind of an excuse his office doors swung open.

"Ha! So I finally found you." Exclaimed Jonouchi in triumph.

"What do you want mutt?" Muttered Seto.

"You know why I came here!" Shouted Jonouchi as he pointed at Seto accusingly.

"To bug the hell out of me." Retorted Seto.

"NOOoo!!" Droned Jonouchi as he slammed his hands on Seto's desk and leaned over towards him. "Now stop playing stupid."

"I don't have time to _play_ the only game that you're good at." Frowned Seto. He then stood to his feet, grabbed his laptop off his desk, and proceeded to leave his office. "I have a meeting to go to."

"Hey don't you walk away from me! We're not done talking!" Demanded Jonouchi. A bit of sweat then fell from his brow as he watched the back of Seto's head disappear out the room. "Okay so you have my permission to go, but that still won't stop me from talking to you."

"Fine!" Snapped Seto as he speeded towards the nearest elevator just in time to watch it shut in his face. He then caught himself before he banged his head on the doors and turned to meet Jonouchi. "Well? Talk already!"

"Look I don't know what kind of game you're pulling, but I demand some answers out of you!"

"Like?" Sighed Seto.

"THE REASON YOU KISSED ME!" An awkward silence filled the air as Jonouchi's words echoed clearly throughout the office. Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up from their desk in utter shock. Jonouchi let out a weak laugh as he realized he had gotten a little carried away, before he turned towards the now pale Seto Kaiba.

However, Jonouchi was soon rescued as the elevator door swung open behind him, but before he had time to celebrate Jonouchi was roughly pushed into the elevator as Seto gritted lowly in his ear. "Please Katsuya. Could you be a little louder? I don't think they heard you on the first floor."

"Sorry…" Chuckled Jonouchi nervously before he shook his head defiantly. "But it's you're fault. It's not like I wanted to do all of this out in public, but you're the one who acts like he's too busy to talk to me privately."

"Excuse me for having to run a multibillion company." Scowled Seto. "So what about the kiss?"

"What do you mean, 'what about the kiss'? Am I not the only one of us who thinks that what happened yesterday is important!?" Exclaimed Jonouchi incredulously.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"NO!" Snapped Jonouchi, before he shut his eyes and took a moment to calm down. "What I want you to tell me is why you did it?"

Seto stared at Jonouchi warily and then opened his mouth to speak. It was then that the elevator came to a halt, and the doors slowly opened. Realizing this was Seto's chance to escape Jonouchi immediately blocked the doorway and glared at the brunet.

Seto's eyes briefly lit a strange color before he shut his mouth and smiled. He then shook his head and chuckled lowly in his throat. Jonouchi frowned at this before Seto easily pushed past him.

_'Dammit he's getting away!'_ Cursed Jonouchi silently as he assumed Seto was going to make another dash for it. However, he was wrong as Seto stopped about a foot away from Jonouchi and turned to face him.

"Look puppy. Don't worry you're empty little head about it. That kiss meant nothing to me. It was just that you wouldn't shut you're mouth so I had to shut it for you."

"BY KISSING ME!" All secretaries in the nearby vicinity stopped their typing and stared at Jonouchi and a very agitated looking Seto. "You could have told me to shut up, or hit me, or even pushed me off the roof! So why of all things would you kiss me?"

"If I told you to shut up you would have barked at me more, if I hit you I would have gotten suspended, and if I pushed you I would have went to jail. So there, now are you satisfied?"

"…" Although Jonouchi's mouth was wide open the boy couldn't think of a single word to protest with as he stared at Seto feebly. He then shook his head defiantly as his sense of reason left him. "Well then if it meant nothing then I want you to take it back."

"Take what back?" Blinked Seto.

"The kiss! I want you to take back the kiss!" Shouted Jonouchi as he no longer seemed to care who was listening. However, Seto wasn't so quick to let it slip as he glared at all the prying secretaries causing them to quickly duck their heads down for fear he might recognize them later. Seto then growled before he turned back towards Jonouchi.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that? If I had the resources to make a time machine believe me I would, especially if I knew you would constantly be dogging me like this…suddenly pushing you off the roof seems like a good idea!"

"Well I don't know…" Blushed Jonouchi as he realized he had forgotten the most important detail in all of this.

Realizing he had won the battle Seto smirked before he nodded over towards Jonouchi. "Well come back and see me when you figure it out, but until then I suggest you leave now before security has time to catch you."

"You called security on me?" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he turned around and immediately noticed the two policemen approaching him.

"No, but I'm pretty sure my secretary did."

"Well then call them off." Barked Jonouchi.

"I would love to, but my meeting just started." Smiled Seto as he turned towards the door behind him and disappeared into the meeting hall.

"Why you son of a-" Started Jonouchi just before he was yanked by the back of the collar and dragged off.

**::Next Scene::**

"Hey Jonouchi? What brings you here?" Smiled Mokuba as he stared at the familiar face standing in his doorway.

"Is your brother here?" Questioned Jonouchi. Mokuba frowned as he immediately realized something was wrong. It usually wasn't like Jonouchi to not greet Mokuba before he waged war with his older brother.

Lately the fights between Jonouchi and Seto had become a common thing. Every time they saw one another they were at each other's throats, which really was a shame. If both of them actually took the time to really get to know each other then maybe they would realize they had a lot in common.

Then again Mokuba did always find it strange that his brother gave Jonouchi such a hard time. Normally it wasn't Seto's style to continuously pick on a person. No. His brother usually only toyed with his victims for a little while before he got bored and proceeded to crush them within an inch of their lives. Then again it did seem that Seto tried to do just that on a few occasions, but Jonouchi was always too stubborn to let Seto keep him down.

"Yes." Sighed Mokuba as he finally shook his head and directed the obviously enraged blonde into the house. "What did he do this time?"

"Be more than his normally jerk off self!" Snorted Jonouchi as he stomped his way into the house. Mokuba then watched as Jonouchi rampaged around, before he finally turned towards the smaller boy and sweated.

"Uhh Mokuba…"

"His room is upstairs, 3rd floor, second door to the left." Replied Mokuba calmly.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, but don't expect me to break you two up." Droned Mokuba as he made his way too his own room and muttered. "Grownups are so immature."

**::Next Scene::**

Seto felt the internal vein in his head pop as his bedroom door slammed open and Jonouchi came storming in. "What the hell do you want now? I thought we already settled things!"

"Well we did! No I mean we didn't! This isn't through until you hear what I have to say! It's time I gave you a piece of my mind!"

"Why give away what little you can afford?" Chuckled Seto as he leaned in his seat and smirked.

"Seto Kaiba you are such a bastard!" Shrilled Jonouchi. His anger was now far past it's limits as Jonouchi struggled to keep his voice steady. "How could you say that kiss meant nothing? How could you do something like that? I'm sure you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself, but I have you know that kiss meant everything to me!"

Seto slightly sat up in his seat as Jonouchi stomped closer to him. It was at that point Seto could clearly see the tears forming in the other's eyes. "I have been saving that kiss! That kiss was supposed to be special, and then-and then- and then you took it away from me! Everything that means anything to anyone you have to take away. You won't ever be satisfied until everyone is miserable like you! You just have to take everything from me. First my pride, then my self respect, and now my dreams! I…"

Jonouchi chocked as he quickly covered his mouth and swallowed on the knot that had formed in his throat. It was now taking ever inch of his strength to hold back the searing liquid that was now flooding his eyes, however there was no way Jonouchi was going to give Seto the self satisfaction of seeing him cry. Finally after recovering a bit of his resolve Jonouchi lowered his hand and glared at Seto.

"I HATE YOU!" Cried the blonde. He then quickly whipped around and took off. The tears had finally broken through his barriers and there was no way Jonouchi would let Seto see them. However, before he could take more than two steps Jonouchi's wrist was caught in a firm grip.

"Jonouchi wait!" Something within the blonde froze as realization struck him. Seto never called Jonouchi by that name.

"I…" Started Seto before his voice dropped just barely above a whisper. "I think this has gone far enough…I'm…I'm sorry."

Jonouchi was sure his heart had stopped as he took in a sharp breath in order to breathe (aye I got it ) in more life. It was the only way Jonouchi could confirm the fact that he wasn't dreaming or not already dead as he heard the last words he ever expected come from Seto.

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that. It's just that..." Seto let out a tired breath as his grip on Jonouchi slightly faltered. "I haven't been myself lately. You see my company has been hit with a recent virus attack, and a lot of important data has been lost. I've spent over the last week trying to recover it all because my damn technicians are all useless, and well I haven't gotten a lot of rest. I mean think about it. Why do you think you saw me out on the roof that day? You know I don't usually skip out on class unless my company is involved, and well I was working and you came along and I…"

"Needed someone to take you're frustration out on." Laughed Jonouchi bitterly. He then brought a hand up to wipe away a stray tear, before his entire body froze.

"No." Answered Seto as he brushed away the tear with his own hand. He then released Jonouchi's wrist and embraced the boy from behind. "When you came, I was physically and emotionally drained, and so I didn't have the strength to control myself."

Jonouchi's heart stopped as Seto took Jonouchi's chin in his hand and gently turned the boy to meet his face. "I couldn't stop myself from doing something I've wanted to do for a long time…You don't know how long I wished that I could taste you're lips, and then at that moment I did what I've struggled so hard not to…I finally…kissed you."

"Why?" Whispered Jonouchi, his lips just a few millimeters from Seto's.

"Why do you think? It's because…I like you."

For the second time in his life Jonouchi felt the touch of another's lips as Seto leaned in and captured his mouth. However, this time a new flame burned upon contact as Seto poured out a fire unlike any before. This time it just wasn't a purely passion driven kiss. There was so much more behind it, as the extent of the other's feelings overwhelmed Jonouchi.

In fact it was so overpowering Jonouchi didn't even seem to realize he had suddenly fallen into Seto's chest. His knees were now unbearably weak, as all his strength was being focused into their kiss. However this also seemed to be the case for Seto as he suddenly found himself to weary to support his own legs, nonetheless Jonouchi's entire body weight. No, the gorgeous blonde in his arms was draining all the life and energy out of him and Seto was all too willing to give it up.

Jonouchi's throat made a sound of protest, however their kiss was never broken as Seto pushed Jonouchi back into the nearest wall. Seto then held one free arm against the wall behind Jonouchi and used it as leverage to hold Jonouchi and himself up. There was no way he was going to let the feeble limits of his body interrupt this kiss.

Jonouchi hesitated for a moment as he felt Seto's tongue trace the outline of lips. However the moment of thought was short-lived as Jonouchi opened his mouth and surprised the brunet by attacking first.

An intense battle then waged as two tongues were at war against each other. Eventually though, both boys pulled apart and breathed in for the air they so carelessly neglected. Jonouchi then tilted his head back up for another round but was met with Seto's silky chestnut locks. The brunet was now too busy kissing Jonouchi's neck.

Jonouchi immediately froze at this, as he wasn't sure what to do. He then instinctively let out a low moan when Seto began to leave a trail of hot kisses along his collarbone. The blonde didn't even realize how many sensitive nerves were located on his throat until Seto began to work his away along every part of Jonouchi's neck.

Now completely taken by the searing sensation coursing within his veins Jonouchi shut his eyes. He then shuddered when he felt Seto's hands move to his waist. The taller boy was making distinctive patterns with his thumbs along Jonouchi's sides causing the boy to let out a low breath.

He then felt his face flush once he realized the cause of Seto's sudden boldness. At some point Jonouchi had lost complete control of his hands, and they had somehow made their way under Seto's shirt and were now exploring the other's abdomen.

Seto thought for sure he would choke on his heart as Jonouchi brushed against the most sensitive parts of his stomach with finger light touches. Unable to take it Seto pulled away from Jonouchi and shivered before he looked into the other's face.

Jonouchi's eyes were still tightly closed and his face was now a light shade of pink. Staring at the other in this state was almost unbearable as Seto felt the knot in his stomach move another notch lower. He then recaptured Jonouchi's swollen lips deciding that they were just begging to be kissed.

_'Jonouchi! What are you doing?'_ Scolded a voice in the back of the blonde's mind.

'What do you think?' Retaliated Jonouchi. He then hissed as Seto bit his lower lip.

_'This isn't right at all!'_ Reproved the voice.

'Why not? Seto said he liked me!' Countered Jonouchi.

'Yes well that may be true, but do you like him back? Answer me that before you let Seto steal more than just your first kiss!' 

Seto held back a whimper as Jonouchi suddenly turned his face away from him and then pushed Seto back. He then lowered his head to the ground causing his golden bangs to fall across his face. Seto wasn't sure what was going on, but he was certain the mood had been killed when the atmosphere around them suddenly darkened.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't do this." Blurted Jonouchi. He then pushed past Seto and ran away. However this time Seto made no move to stop him, as he helplessly watched Jonouchi dash off.

To be continued…

I know. You don't have to say it. I sure do know the best place to end a chapter don't I? Sorry but cliffhangers are one of my most favorite things when it comes to writing a story. They just leave a person in suspense and make you want to read the next chapter! They also motivate me to hurry and start on the next chapter, because leaving off in an exciting place is the best place to start writing.

So anyways, as I mentioned before this fic is gonna be short, so the next chapter is the last one (;;). But don't worry; even though it's short it will still be sweet. I already have it all written in my head, so I know you guys are gonna love it! So until then I look forward to all your wonderful thoughts in many many reviews! Ja ne!


	3. Sealed with a Kiss

Well here it is, the final chapter and I got to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I mean despite it's short length, this ficcie closes up pretty nicely. A little humor here, a touch of drama there, a bit of suspense, a pinch of sweetness, and a nice big pile of fluff! YA!

Yeah so anyways I just want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! You guys made this fic all the more fun to write. I'm just sorry that it has to end so soon ;.;…

Oh well, onward and upwards I always say (well actually I never say that, but I just wanted to…). I guess I'm just gonna have to get to workin on some more ficcies, but until then I hope you all enjoyed my first ever Seto/Jou fic, and now I will zip it so you guys can get to what you really wanted to read. The wonderful conclusion!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! So guess what you would get if you ever decided to sue me…NOTHING! MUHWAHAHAHA!

**Sloppy Seconds**

Chp3 Sealed with a Kiss

_Filling the space that resides within, two empty souls unite. Now that the final piece is strung, a gap that stretched beyond infinity is sealed. From your lips to my heart, together forever we're one._

"I can't believe this! What the HELL is wrong with me? Not once, but TWICE did I let Kaiba kiss me…and both times I liked it and this time I even almost…" Jonouchi stopped in mid sentence as the full impact of realization hit him.

"ARGGGHHHH!" wailed Jonouchi as he ruffled his fingers through his hair furiously. He then leaned his arm on a nearby tree and struggled to catch his breath. However, this was a hard thing to do considering his heart was still pounding at an unruly speed. "This just can't be happening…I hate Kaiba…right?"

Jonouchi rested his head on the tree and shut his eyes before he finally began to calm down. 'Of course I hate Kaiba. He's nothing but a self righteous, arrogant bastard. He'll do anything and stomp on anyone to get his way, and he's always looking down on people from the high and mighty Kaibacrop pedestal he created! What's worse, he's a conceited jerk who's always picking on and hates me….'

Jonouchi paused for a moment as he pulled away from the tree and let out a strained breath. 'Or so I thought…because in reality Kaiba really…'

"Why didn't I notice this before? Kaiba was always picking on me because he really liked me." A small placid laugh escaped Jonouchi's lips as he began to realize just how clouded his judgment had been. "I was so certain that he hated me…why else would he always single me out? And the more I believed he didn't like me, the more I didn't like him back, but in truth, before I actually met the guy in person I always thought he was pretty cool. I mean a kid my age who owns his own company and kicks ass in duel monsters…"

"Then I actually met the bastard, and man do his first impressions suck! After what he did to Yugi I was about ready to kill him, but then…"

'The more we got involved with Kaiba the more I realized what kind of a person he really was. Sure I was right about him being a first class Asshole, but there was more to the guy I couldn't see at first. He was always so determined, and strong-minded. Whenever he set his mind on something he always kept going at it, even if he failed, which is something I can respect because I'm the same way. But what really got me was the extent of his love for his younger brother. He would literally do anything for Mokuba. Even sacrifice his life, but what big brother wouldn't want to protect his younger sibling? I would do the same for Shizuka without a second thought!'

Jonouchi quickly shook his head as he realized he was now grinning.

'I never realized it, but Kaiba and I are actually a lot alike…which leads me to wonder if the kind a person he seems to be is the type of person he really is? Or is he like me, and the cold tough guy faucet is just an act? And if we have that much in common than does that mean Kaiba is also…'

"NO! NO! NO! What am I thinking!?" shouted Jonouchi out loud. "I shouldn't even have to consider something like this! I'm just out of it because I lost too much oxygen to my brain!"

"Jonouchi?"

"WAAHHHH!" shrilled Jonouchi. He then jumped ten feet into the air once he felt a finger tap his back gently.

After promptly falling over backwards and picking himself off the ground, Jonouchi's eyes locked with a pair of fiery crimsons.

"YAMI?" blurted Jonouchi as he recognized the perplexed looking spirit.

"I'm not going to even ask why you are out here talking to yourself, but what I do want to know is why you are out walking around the park so late at night?"

"Whaaa? Well I was, umm, uhhh, hey what about you? Why are you out here?"

Yami slightly blushed as he turned his face away from Jonouchi. "Jonouchi have you ever had to share a body with another person before? Well of course not, but I'm still sure that you can understand that being cooped up in someone's mind all the time can be a little confining. Normal men have been known to go crazy in prison, and well how am I any different? I mean I'm not saying it's something that really bothers me, I love sharing a soul with Yugi and all, but staring at the walls of my soul room all day can get a little old and I…"

Yami frowned as he noticed Jonouchi smiling at him coyly. "Okay so I got caught _borrowing_ Yugi's body! So what? He's not using it. He's asleep so I just thought I'd get a little exercise."

"And how often do you _borrow _Yugi's body?"

"Well about every…" Yami's eyes lit up as the spirit caught himself and glared at Jonouchi. "Wait a minute. This isn't about me! This is about you! Now answer my question!"

"Damn," mumbled Jonouchi as he realized his diversion had been thwarted.

"Are you just now getting off of work?"

Jonouchi nodded his head in response as he thought it best to try to speak as little as possible.

"Well then is there something bothering you?" questioned Yami, this time his voice more concerned.

Jonouchi opened his mouth, but stopped himself and nodded again.

"Jonouchi." hissed Yami as he gave him a scolding glance. "We can either do this one of two ways. We can do this the easy way, and you can just tell me what's wrong, or we can do this the hard way, in which I eventually find out what's wrong. I'm not like Yugi. I get what I want no matter what."

Jonouchi slightly paled under Yami's dark expression and let out a defeated sigh. The blonde was almost certain the sennen puzzle around the spirit's neck had lit up and Yami was looking a little too anxious for comfort. "Fine. I'll tell you what's wrong."

Jonouchi sweated a bit as Yami gave him a slight look of disappointment. Sometimes the spirit really worried him, but that was beside the point.

"Well you see…there's this _person_ that I've known for a really long time." Yami raised a brow towards Jonouchi and then shook his head. This was probably the most detailed information he was going to get considering Jonouchi was still reluctant to explain his situation to the spirit.

"And this person and I haven't really seen eye to eye. As a matter a fact we've never really got along at all, and I was certain that this person hated me…but it turns out I was wrong. The truth is this person really didn't hate me. Actually…the person liked me!"

Yami nearly jumped as Jonouchi quickly jerked towards him, eyes wide and shining with a strange aura. "And when I say like me, I mean REALLY like me."

"Then once I realized how this person really felt, I started to question my own feelings towards them. I began to see the person in a different light and despite all the bad qualities, I realized this person had several good qualities I admire…then I realized that this person and I weren't really different…in actuality were a lot alike."

Yami narrowed his eyes on Jonouchi as he was almost certain he saw the blonde's eyes turn a shade darker. "And that being so…maybe I didn't really hate this person. Maybe this person was someone that I could actually like..."

Yami silently hummed, as he seemed to be in deep thought. He then turned towards Jonouchi and smiled. "Well…I must admit Yugi is much more erudite when it comes to things like this, however as far as my knowledge goes feelings of hate and love aren't idle emotions. They aren't something a person can just change at a whim. It's really difficult to love someone and then suddenly decide that you hate them…just like it's hard for someone to hate a person and then suddenly decide to love them. So what it seems to me is that this _person_ you allegedly hated was someone you might have actually liked. It's just that you were so certain that this person didn't like you, you decided to return their feelings."

Jonouchi stared at Yami blankly giving the spirit little assurance that his words were being understood. This caused Yami to let out vexed breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and decided to try again. "It's sort of like when you're walking down the street, and the first person you see smiles at you and you can't help but smile back. However, in your case this person always frowned at you, so you frowned back."

"I guess that makes sense," mumbled Jonouchi as he lowered his eyes towards the ground.

"And yet you still seem troubled," frowned Yami as he realized this wasn't going to be an easy problem to solve. "Is there something more to this?"

"Well…" trailed Jonouchi as his face turned a deep pink hue.

"Jou," growled Yami.

"HE KISSED ME!" blurted Jonouchi as he snapped his face back towards the startled spirit.

"He?" exclaimed Yami, his surprise apparent from his tone of voice.

Jonouchi's face had now gone from a light rose color to a deep crimson shade as he realized he had said more then he wanted to.

After recovering from his shock, Yami shrugged his shoulders and smirked back at the obviously mortified friend. "Jou…you should know by now I don't really care what your sexual preferences are. No matter what you're still my friend and that will never change. You will always be the same person, despite who you're with."

"Thanks," smiled Jonouchi.

"So this person…_he_ kissed you," sighed Yami as he realized this was even more complicated then he had hoped.

"Yes, and the worse thing is I liked it!" shouted Jonouchi hysterically. "And after that moment the only thing I could do was think about this guy and that kiss, and how wonderful it felt, and then I tortured myself trying to figure out why he did it, and then when I found out it was because he liked me I…then…he kissed me again and this time it was so much more intense than before, and he kept touching me in all the right places, and then I had to see what he felt like so I…and I almost…"

"I think I understand," coughed Yami, his cheeks now the same color as his scarlet eyes.

"Yami I'm so confused! I'm not sure if I liked the kiss because I like this person or if it's because I've never been kissed before, and all kisses are suppose to make a person feel this way!"

"And what's worse, I'm not even sure if what this person told me is true. Maybe he's just toying with me. Maybe he's pretending to like me so he can humiliate me later." Jonouchi felt the middle of his chest burn as he realized most of his thoughts he had been holding back were now pouring out his mouth. "And then I also wonder, what if he really does like me? And what if I really like him back? Would a relationship between us really work? Will it be worth the risk?"

"Jou…" whispered Yami as he laid a hand on his elated friends' shoulder. "I…I'm really not sure how you feel about this person. Only you truthfully know the answer to that question. However, it does seem to me that you're feelings towards this person are on a much more deeper level then you believe. Otherwise you wouldn't be worrying about this so much. It would be easy for you to make your decision if you just felt friendship for this person, but the fact that you're taking into consideration an aesthetic relationship leads me to believe you care for this person."

"But why? How could I have feelings for someone like him? He's always been so cruel to me and then to go and tell me that all this time he's only been mean to me because he liked me…that's even worse than being cruel. I was better off believing he hated me…it made my life so much less complicated…"

Jonouchi's voice began to fade off as he began to choke on a few tears that were threatening to emerge. "I should hate him, but suddenly I can't bring myself to do it…what's wrong with me Yami?"

"I'm sorry Jonouchi," nodded Yami sympathetically. "This is just one of the sad facts of life. We don't always get to pick and choose whom we fall for. Love is just blind like that."

"You think I love this person?" Whispered Jonouchi as he stared down at Yami desperately.

"I don't know Jou. You tell me."

"…" Jonouchi was now completely silent, as he kept his head down in a sad attempt to hide his now watery eyes.

"I think I know what I got to do," sighed Jonouchi as he finally reclaimed his voice. "Thanks Yami."

"Anytime Jou," smiled Yami as he took Jonouchi in his arms and embraced his friend.

**::Next Scene::**

A look of determination glowed fiercely from the boy as all his friends noticed the strange aura he was emitting.

"Uhh Jonouchi?" started Yugi as he trailed behind his friend. "You…Is there something going on?"

"What do you mean? Does it look like something is wrong?" questioned Jonouchi.

"Well I dunno…the other day you seemed really troubled, and now you…I…well I'm not really sure," answered Yugi truthfully. It was apparent to the shorter boy that Jonouchi wasn't distressed like before, but for some reason he just couldn't help but worry something wasn't right.

"Basically what he's saying is that you've been acting really weird!" added Honda frankly. "What's up man?"

"Don't worry about! I got everything under control, so there's no need for you guys to sweat. Besides now isn't really the time for any explanations. It would just complicate things more," exclaimed Jonouchi as he turned towards his friends and grinned. "Besides, after today it will all be settled and you will all understand what's goin on? I'm either gonna sink or swim, but whatever happens, happens."

"That's just it!" blurted Yugi frantically. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you so tell us what's going on now so we can help!"

Jonouchi and Honda blinked at Yugi wildly surprised by the smaller boy's forwardness. Jonouchi's eyes then softened up as he smiled back at Yugi and winked for assurance."

"Then if you really want to help, after this is over, no matter what the outcome, no matter what I do…be there for me."

"Of course Jonouchi! You don't even have to ask something like that!" huffed Yugi as he gave Jonouchi a scolding glance.

"Good…I really needed to hear that, because up until now, I was almost too scared to go through with this."

"Oh Boy! I can feel it my bones. When you get to talkin like this, I just know you're about to do something stupid!" droned Honda as he rolled his eyes and prepared for the worse.

Jonouchi merely laughed in response before his voice caught in his throat. It was at that moment his eyes fell on the object of his distress. "Oh well…here goes…"

**::Next Scene::**

Seto made his way towards the school entrance, shoveling past all the students crowding his path. Then again at this point Seto didn't even seem to notice he had knocked about half the student body out of his way, as his mind was in another place.

'I can't believe this! What is wrong with me? I haven't felt this nervous about going to school since my first day of school. I guess it's because this is the only place that I can possibly run into him….'

'I'm really not sure what got into me…I can't believe I actually did something so irrational as to tell Jonouchi how I felt! I just blurted my feelings out into the air, and now because of poor planning on my part, I lost the only chance I'm probably ever going to get!'

Seto let out a sharp breath as he struggled to hold back an oncoming shout. 'I was so stupid! To tell Jonouchi that I've been harboring feelings for him for so long! To give him the upper hand in all of this. I've never felt so powerless…and now…and now it's over…Jonouchi left…'

A small cynic laughed escaped Seto's lips as he nodded his head and stared at the ground with defeat. 'I told him how I felt. I acted on my feelings and look what happened. It's obvious Jonouchi doesn't feel the same way about me and he probably never will…I was stupid to believe otherwise...figures though. Romance is for the idiots and I'm nobodies fool...this was my fault, and I'm ready to deal with consequences. Even it that means I never get to talk to Jonouchi again.'

A tight felling twisted within Seto's chest as the severity of the thought finally hit him. 'I was better off just always arguing with him and pretending that I hated him…at least then I had an excuse to talk to him…'

_'But was that really good enough Seto?'_

"Yo Kaiba!" shouted a voice that violently threw Seto from his thoughts.

"Jou…" mumbled Seto as his eyes locked with an obviously infuriated teen. The boy then stomped towards the now frozen brunet ignoring all the eyes now staring at them both.

"What's up with Jonouchi?" questioned Anzu as she came up from behind Yugi and Honda.

"I'm not sure, but I hope Jonouchi doesn't get into another fight with Kaiba." sighed Yugi as he nodded his head regretfully.

"Dude has been talkin all weird. Should have figured Kaiba had somethin to do with it," snorted Honda.

"What do you want puppy?" smirked Seto as he tried to mask his apparent confusion with his character conceit.

Jonouchi merely glared at Seto as he continued to make his way forward. All students then immediately stepped out of his way, eager to see whether the two boys would start fighting. The look of determination then began to fade from Jonouchi's eyes as he suddenly felt his nerve disappear.

'There are only a few things Seto cares the most about in this world. Mokuba, his stupid company, and his reputation…and right now I'm about to test one of those things…ehh here goes'

Seto raised a brow towards the shorter boy curiously as he noticed a strange transformation in Jonouchi's behavior. When he first approached Seto, he had such a heated fire blazing in his eyes, even the artic temperatures of Seto's resolve began to melt, but now Jonouchi looked so pale and pathetic, Seto actually felt sorry for him.

"Well?" growled Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jonouchi gulped hard on the dry knot in his throat as he finally stopped just short of Seto and shut his eyes. He then took a moment to recollect himself before he gathered enough grit to face Seto. Seto's arms immediately fell from his chest as he was surprised by the sincerity in the other's eyes. It was something the he had never seen before.

"I've finally decided," replied Jonouchi calmly. Seto blinked at Jonouchi questionably but found Jonouchi's eyes completely unreadable.

"I've finally decided how I can make you take that kiss back." Seto's eyes dimmed down a bit as he gave Jonouchi the most indifferent look he could muster. There was no way he was going to show Jonouchi his disappointment in knowing that the boy was still intent on taking their kiss back. If he did that Jonouchi might realize just to what extent Seto actually liked him.

"Well…" sighed Seto nostalgically, as his eyes drifted away from the blonde.

A small smile curled on Jonouchi's lips just before he quickly threw his arms around Seto's neck and leaned in towards him. The blonde then withheld a laugh as for the first time in his life he saw Seto's eyes shine with complete helplessness and confusion. It was a look that Jonouchi could definitely appreciate as they reflected an azure shade of absolute vulnerability. This was the true tint of Seto's eyes. The one he kept guarded so well by his stubborn heart.

"Like this," whispered Jonouchi as he recovered from Seto's brilliant gaze.

A strange sound escaped from the back of Seto's throat as he stared back at Jonouchi in disbelief. He was completely stunned and found himself unable to move, as he fell prey to Jonouchi's will. Even after Jonouchi plundered his way into Seto's mouth and easily conquered him, Seto still found himself unable to respond. However, once Seto did snap back to reality, Jonouchi had already pulled away.

Seto then opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of several gasp and murmurs. Seto's attention then diverted away from Jonouchi as he met the eyes of the entire student body.

At this point every one was either pale from shock, whispering, glaring at him murderously, giggling, or hiding their faces in shame. It was like a scene straight from Seto's worse nightmare, as he strained to hold in a shudder. The sound of whispering then began to drown out his train of thought as Seto nearly collapsed under the exposure of the horrid reality.

"Oh…my…god," chocked out Anzu as she stared at the scene wide eyed.

"I knew he was gonna do something stupid but this…" stammered Honda as he slowly fell into a hysterical stupor.

"I can't believe this," gasped Yugi as he clutched the puzzle around his neck. He then crinkled his nose as he heard a faint laughing in the back of his mind.

_'Ha…so it was him…I should have known.'_

"Yami?" blinked Yugi.

Jonouchi sweated a bit, as he felt the eyes of his friends bore into his back. He then finally nodded his head and turned back towards the devastated brunet. "So now Seto, you have one of two choices you can make. You can either save your reputation by hitting me and pretending this was all my fault, or you can prove to me that everything you said last night actually meant something."

"…" Seto remained completely silent as he lowered his head toward the ground. A dark shadow then covered his face, as Jonouchi found it impossible to read Seto's dimming features. Seto then began to tremble as a low growl sounded from his throat.

'Oh gods. I think I finally pushed him over the edge!'

However before Jonouchi had time to flee his was roughly grabbed by Seto and slammed into the nearest tree. Jonouchi was almost sure he would pass out from heart failure as he recognized the look in Seto's eyes. It was the murderous look of a madman as Seto leaned in towards Jonouchi and crushed his entire body weight against the boy.

Jonouchi let out a pained gasp, and shut his eyes tightly with fear. 'I knew he was gonna lose it, but not like this!'

Jonouchi's eyes then popped open as Seto slammed a hand into the tree next to him and barely missed Jonouchi's face. Their eyes then locked as Jonouchi found himself helpless to turn away.

"HOW DARE YOU!" thundered Seto, his voicing bordering on a tremble.

"Seto I-"

Jonouchi chocked on his words as Seto's eyes flared at him furiously. "How dare you doubt me?"

"Eh?" squeaked Jonouch just before Seto crushed his lips into Jonouchi's.

"Anzu!" exclaimed Yugi as she, and half the teens in the crowd passed out.

"They're both crazy!" shouted Honda as he shook his head wildly.

However Seto and Jonouchi didn't seem to notice what was going on as they became engaged in a heated battle of the lips.

All the kisses before held nothing to this one, as Jonouchi found himself completely overwhelmed by Seto's passion. The brunet immediately exhausted Jonouchi's strength as he violently forced his way into Jonouchi's mouth and dominated him in the most pitiful way.

It was at this point Jonouchi realized just how much emotion Seto had been holding back and the thought of it caused the boy to melt even further into Seto's arms. He then began to regret that he decided to do this all out in public as he struggled to restrain his hands from exploring uncharted territory. However, Seto was holding nothing back this time. Jonouchi had made the mistake of throwing his mask off in front of the entire world and now the boy had nothing else to lose.

Jonouchi let out a silent moan as Seto's hands found their way under his shirt. He then proceeded to rid the blonde of his jacket before they were both suddenly interrupted.

"What is going on here!?" shouted a voice. The student body president then stared at the scene palely as she immediately noticed Seto and Jonouchi. After recovering from the heated feeling seeing two boys making out riled up, she shook her head and wiped away a blush. "Stop this right now! What is wrong with you two?"

Seto frowned and pushed the girl away as the class president tugged at his sleeve in a sad attempt to break them up. The girl then huffed before she turned towards two gaping boys, and motioned for them to help her out.

Jonouchi nearly collapsed as he and Seto were pulled apart, and had it not been for the student who caught him, he would have hit the ground. He then began to pant heavily while the words of the class president fell on his ears deafly.

"I can't believe this! This is unacceptable conduct…especially in this case! I want you both to report to the principle this instant!"

**::Next Sene::**

Seto rubbed the sides of his temples wearily before he groaned and muttered under his breath. Finally after 7 excruciating hours, the boy made his way to the safety of his limo.

It had taken every ounce of the boy's strength to make it through the day as the exhausted Seto threw his head back against the seats and shut his eyes. However, his moment of peace was soon cut short as the door to his limo flung open.

"What the hell do you want?" barked Seto as Jonouchi hopped in the seat across from and grinned.

"Dude you should go out for the track team, you know?" chuckled Jonouchi as he completely ignored Seto's question and preceded to push the nearest button he could reach. "I mean I tried to catch you after class but you were power walking so fast I had to run just to keep up."

"Well what do you expect puppy. Thanks to that stunt you pulled, I spent most the day warding off practically the entire school. I felt like a piece of fish in a market, what with the way everyone was tearing at me. So forgive me for being in a hurry to get out of school so fast. "

The internal vein in Seto's forehead twitched as he realized Jonouchi was no longer paying attention him. The blonde was too busy playing with all the buttons nearby, and each time he rolled the window that separated them from the driver he waved at the chauffer, causing the man to sweat and wave back. "Seto this ride is pretty sweet!"

"What are you doing!?"

"What do you think? I'm catchin a ride with you. I mean there's no way I'm walkin home. If I did that, I would have been lynched by half the school not to mention I would have to face my friends and well, I think I can put that on hold for now."

"Then again I guess I didn't have it as bad as you," chuckled Jonouchi as he gave Seto a sly smirk. "Considering I'm a repeat offender, I spent the rest of the day in the principle's office, but you…I can't believe they actually sent you back to class. If they thought they were doing you a favor they were wrong."

"Tell me about it," groaned Seto.

"So you got anything to eat? I didn't get lunch today and man am I starved."

"What a simple world we live in," muttered Seto as he pushed open a compartment just near Jonouchi's feet that was filled with food.

"Man. With wheels like this what's the point of comin out!?" jeered Jonouchi as he immediately helped himself.

Seto watched the blonde for a moment, apparently lost in thought before he regained his senses and frowned. "So now that we're finally alone, would you mind telling me exactly what was going through that fool head of yours?"

"I told you already. This was my way of making you take that kiss back."

"By kissing me yourself?" exclaimed Seto.

"Seto…" sighed Jonouchi. "The day that you first kissed me you took something very important from me, so in return I wanted to take something that was important to you."

"Oh?" droned Seto as he quirked a brow towards Jonouchi.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but that time you kissed me on the roof was actually my first kiss."

"You've got to be kidding me?" chortled Seto. "I thought someone as girl crazy as you might have actually managed to sneak a kiss from some unsuspecting twit."

"Well you guessed wrong," snapped Jonouchi. Seto had no idea how sensitive this subject was as Jonouchi felt his anger boil. "That kiss meant everything to me! It was my first kiss, and I have been saving it for my first love for years. I didn't want to give my first love someone else's sloppy seconds! Then you came along and trampled on all my hard work in a matter of minutes!"

Seto's smirk faded as the severity of his actions finally hit him. 'No wonder the puppy made such a big deal about it. Then again I didn't realize he was such a sentimental moron.'

"So then I decided," continued Jonouchi. "I decided the only way to get you back was to steal something that was important to you. You're reputation."

"And also…" trailed Jonouchi as his eyes softened up. "I had to know…I had to know how you really felt about me. Saying that you like someone is different then actually showing it. I wanted you to prove you're feelings for me."

"And how did you know what I was going to do?" snorted Seto, as he still seemed a little upset by Jonouchi's rash actions.

"I didn't."

A cynical laugh escaped Seto's lips as he nodded his head and smirked. "You really are a fool you know that. I mean if I didn't respond the way that I did, and I did in fact knock you out, that kiss of ours would have definitely been your last one."

"Ehh….I didn't really think about it that way. I mean I knew I would basically be S.O.L if you had hit me, but I forgot that I would be ruining my own reputation too." chuckled Jonouchi nervously.

"I'm sure you didn't _think_ it out, but that's okay," laughed Seto as he leaned into the blonde's seat and stopped just short of Jonouchi's face. "You're wit isn't exactly what attracts me."

"Oh really," smiled Jonouchi back. "Then tell me Seto. What exactly is it about me that does."

"Hmm…I don't know," whispered Seto as he was now practically sitting in Jonouchi's lap. "At first I wasn't really sure myself. One thing I did know was that you irritated the hell out of me. Every time you opened your mouth you said something to rile me up. Then again stupidity is one of my main peeves."

Jonouchi frowned at this as he turned his face away from Seto and glared out the window. Seto's smile only deepened as he laid a hand on Jonouchi's leg, causing the blonde to slightly shiver. "So then I made up my mind that I just didn't like you and that you needed to be put in your place…but no matter how many times I crushed you. No matter how many times I kicked you down, you always came right back up."

"The least to say it really annoyed the hell out of me." Now Jonouchi was ready to push Seto away as he felt his anger boil. If Seto was trying to succeed in sweet-talking him, he was doing one lousy job of it.

"But then the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you're tenacity was something I could definitely respect. I won't lie. The road I climbed to get where I am today wasn't easy. So many people think the world was handed to me on a silver platter just because my foster father was rich, but they are all sorely mistaken. I got where I am today by shedding buckets of sweat, blood, and tears and believe me I have been crushed and kicked down far more times then you ever have."

"So then I began to wonder, what really makes you and I so different from each other? Sure you don't own your own company and you're brain isn't the most exercised region in your body, but set that a side and what do you got?"

"Two headstrong, stubborn, teenagers who would do anything for the ones they love and would never let anyone keep them down. So then…once I realized that…my intrigue for you began to grow."

"I slowly began to see you in a different light. Then my thoughts on you began to ever so slightly consume me until the only thing I could think about was you. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me. At first I tried to reason with my feelings, but every time I tried I realized there was no rationality behind my bordering obsession. The only somewhat logical explanation was that maybe…just maybe I liked you."

"And truth be told, it took me awhile to cope with the idea, but eventually I finally accepted my feelings. There was no denying it. You…Katsuya Jonouchi had stolen my heart."

Jonouch felt something within him melt as he wasn't really sure when he had turned his face back to meet Seto's. "I…I had no idea."

"And I was just content with things staying like that," chuckled Seto lowly. "But you always find some kind of way to ruin my plans."

"So tell me puppy dear…now that you got what you wanted, and know how I feel. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I…" trailed Jonouchi. However, before the boy could finish his sentence the limo hit a huge bump causing Seto to loose his balance and fall forward into Jonouchi.

Both boys were now breathing heavily as Seto was practically lying on top of Jonouchi. The only thing separating them was the small amount of space that Seto had managed to keep as he used his hands to barely raise his body over Jonouchi.

For a moment both boys just stared at each other, eyes locked in an intense battle. Seto then slightly flinched as Jonouchi brought a hand up and touched his cheek.

"The truth is, when I decided to meet you today, I still wasn't sure how I felt about you. Before I was so certain that I hated you too, but after finding out how you felt about me, I realized all the reasons I didn't like you, mainly rooted from the fact that you were always picking on me. However, once I found out that it was because you're just lousy at showing any kind of affection and that was your pathetic attempt at flirting with me, I realized that I really had no just cause to hate you."

"Then I began to question my own feelings for you. I too began to wonder what really made us so different. Besides a few personality issues, I started to really think about what kind of person you would be if someone finally pulled you out your shell. If I could succeed in doing that, then would you really be the person that I thought you were? Someone that I could possibly love?"

Seto felt his arms shudder as Jonouchi's words and devastating gaze began to drain the energy out of him. "And now. After just hearing what you said, I finally know the answer to that question…now I know that my first kiss hasn't been wasted. I really did manage to save it for my first true love."

"Love? Who said anything about loving you?" snorted Seto as he tried to sit up in a sad attempt to hide his blushing face. However, Seto's was unable to move as Jonouchi caught the front of his shirt and laughed.

"Hmm…well that's just too bad. Cause you know my first kiss wasn't the only thing I have been saving for my first love."

Seto's face paled as he quickly turned back to meet Jonouchi's lust clouded eyes. "Well let's not jump to conclusions. I never said that I didn't. What I meant was…"

"Now Seto," cooed Jonouchi as he gave the other a sly smirk. "You wouldn't just be saying what I want to hear so that you can get into my pants?"

"No. I don't have to lie to get what I want. But at least I'm not trying to tease my way into them," frowned Seto.

"Are you calling me a tease?" chuckled Jonouchi.

"If the shoe fits," retorted Seto.

"Well would a tease do something like this?"

Seto's eyes widened as Jonouchi grabbed the back of his head and forcefully pulled him in for a kiss. However, Seto's shock quickly disappeared as he immediately responded to the boy under him. His arms then finally gave way as the last tiny gap that separated the two from each other was finally filled. 'Jonouchi Katsuya…I love you.'

_A playful touch, a light caress, a joining of two hearts starting from the lips and melded at the soul. And then in a moment it's over…_

_Searching for the deeper meaning. The truth of heart masked by deception. But in that moment that our lips connect, the veil of darkness sweeps past our souls…_

_Filling the space that resides within, two empty souls unite. Now that the final piece is strung, a gap that stretched beyond infinity is sealed. From your lips to my heart, together forever we're one._

**The End!**

Waaaah! I'm lovin it! I could just eat those two cuties up! I mean the only thing better than putting the sexy bishies together is keeping them for myself, but since that will never happen I'm gonna keep pairin them together.

So did you guys like the ending? I know I did. I mean I couldn't avoid the fluff, but I think I had those two pretty much in character. Enough sweetness to melt the heart but not enough to make them all cliché' lovey dovey. I just don't really see Seto and Jou as the mushy type if you know what I mean.

Well so I guess that's the end, and I really want to thank you guys for seeing this to the end. Your reviews were so encouraging and helpful, which leads me to mention something.

Hai…hai…I know, I know…so I've been caught. I have an overload of ideas flowing from my mind, but not much grammatical knowledge to back it up. Truth be told I'm a science major who hasn't taken an English class in over 4 years and I didn't do so hot in my technical writing course (Why the hell I wanted to be a scientist I do not know! I hate science and I'd rather read or write).

So thanks for correcting me (really), but whether I can put the good advice to use…I can't promise. I admit that I am desperately in need of a Beta, considering I'm not the best at proofreading my own work. The only reason why I don't have one is because I will feel bad if someone Beta's for me, and I can't do the same for them. I don't really have time to read and proof other people's fics (I barely have time to write my own stuff), so every time someone offers I usually decline. I'm just not the type of person who likes to take and not give back, so I'd just rather not take at all. Also I usually like to post my fics on a specific day, and usually don't finish them till the night just before that deadline. So I wouldn't have much time to send the fic to a Beta in time for them to proof it.

Then again if my grammatical ignorance is that hurtful to the content of my story, then I'm sorry and I feel really bad. I'll try to improve, but if it still doesn't work out I think I will try to find someone to proof for me.

Oh though one thing I'd like to correct (I'm not mad about it or anything) is that I already knew Jonouchi is Katsuya's last name. It was pretty obvious to me when I found out Shizuka's last name was Jonouchi (yeah I don't understand those silly American revisers. Why on earth do they call him Joey Wheeler if his name is Katsuya Jonouchi? From what hat did they pull the name Wheeler! Oh don't even get me started on Honda and Anzu!). It's just in the English version Seto calls Jonouchi, Wheeler a lot, and I always figured that it was just his way of showing disregard towards friendship with Jonouchi. However in the Japanese version all his friends call him Jonouchi, so I assumed Seto calling him Katsuya would be more appropriate because he wouldn't want to call him by the same title his friends do, plus calling him Katsuya is a sign of disrespect in Japan, considering they're not friends.

So what else do I have to say? Oh yes, I am planning on writing another Seto/Jou fic sometime in the future, but not until I finish two other short one-shots that I've been working on (they're YYxY and JxY). After I'm done with those then I will start working on the Seto/Jou fic, which is going to be a much longer story. So if you like my writing then you can look forward to that.

As for the question about which doujinshi inspired this fic. I don't know the name of the story. Sadly, I can't read Japanese, but I at least know the name of the circle. It's Doz, one of my favorite Seto/Jou circles. To tell you the truth there aren't many circles out there that mostly focus on Seto/Jou doujins that I like, well besides Doz. I love their art style and they always have the sweetest stories. Oh now that I think about it I do like Southern Empire, but their stories usually aren't as cute. I also heard Corkscrew has some nice art, but I never seen any. Hey if any of you know of some really good Seto/Jou circles out there, please let me know. I'm always looking!

Oh yes and I'm happy to say that I finally got the last volume of Yugioh and I was so excited that I watched it all in one sitting (It was only 9 episodes). I mean I was glued to my TV! I didn't even want to get up to use the bathroom (I had to eventually though. Damn weak bladder)!

OMG the final duel between Yugi and Yami had to have been the best one ever! But I don't want to give away too much, other then the fact that the Egyptian arc was my favorite season, and the ending was…let's just say that I cried, which I never do! The last time I cried while watching an anime was when Wolfwood died and that was like years ago!

Eeeeiiiii! I babble too much! I'm gonna shutup now. So thanks again for reading my ficcie and I hoped you enjoyed it! Hey and if you want to really show you're gratitude feel free to review!!


End file.
